


Twenty Years Worth of Kisses

by Coldwaughter



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: Based on a prompt that was posted on tumblr here:(http://dalishwolfhound.tumblr.com/post/151626715739/anyone-want-an-id4-prompt-because-i-have-a-cute)It kind of ran away from the main point for a little while before getting back on track, but enjoy more area 51 husbands and kisses.





	

Milton couldn't forget that the last time he had kissed his lover and been kissed back was twenty years ago. Every time he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror in passing he was reminded of it. He had grown old; his usual work out routines and self care had become lax and he was slowly growing his beard out, testing the waters with it. 

When Brackish had last seen him he looked completely different and he wasn't sure if he could ever be okay with that. Eventually the two of them would settle back in as if nothing ever happened but he wouldn't be able to forget that the last twenty years spent taking care of his partner and making sure that he was still as healthy as he could be weren't something that the scientist even knew about. The first war was just yesterday to him. The outcome of it all wasn't the same for him as it was for them. One day he was helping to fight the aliens that were invading and the next he was helping to fight aliens that were invading again. 

The day had been a rush of people telling him information, people dragging Brackish away from him to get his help with things and David talking his ear off about some small detail to do with the aliens that he really couldn't listen to right now because Brackish was just there talking to someone and he's gone again and it's a nightmare. He needed everything to just slow down so he could work out what he was doing but it didn't look as if he was going to get that. Whitmore was a saving grace at that point, everyone still following his orders and giving them a much needed time to rest.

Milton could have collapsed where he stood and slept if it hadn't been for his lover taking him by the hand and leading him back through the corridors. He navigated them better than Milton ever could on his own, getting them to the room that they had claimed as their own shortly after arriving at the base. It wasn't big or much by anyone's standards but it was theirs and that was more than they could ask for. The world outside may not have been forgiving but at the base people just lived with it; most of the folk were kind enough about 'their lifestyle choices' and didn't bother them for sharing a room. 

The door had barely closed behind them before Milton had his arms full of Brackish and his lover's lips against his own before he was gone just as quickly. Milton opened his eyes and opened his mouth to ask what exactly that was when he saw that Brackish was doubled over on the bed, laughing hysterically.  
“Your beard.” He managed to gasp out in between laughs which left Milton sighing and collapsing down on the bed beside him.  
“Will you ever not do that?” Milton asked, raising his eyebrow and moving them both so that they were curled up on the bed, still in all of their clothes. Things like that didn't matter for the moment, he hadn't been able to feel Brackish curl further against him or kiss his neck in years and if anyone thought that anything could come between him and getting to feel that again they were sorely mistaken. He felt the scientist shake his head and start kissing his jaw, then cheeks and finally his lips again and he could have cried with relief. He never thought he would get to feel this again. 

He didn't account for Brackish not being able to keep his laughter in after kissing him for weeks though.


End file.
